With regard to hooks used for suspending the suspending ring portion of telephone wire clamps to anchor the clamps to some desired structure or the like, various things have, heretofore, been disclosed, say 9 in FIG. 4, 10 in FIGS. 5 and 6. In all such conventional ones, however, coming-off of the clamp from the hook have often occurred by swinging in the use time, although such conventional ones are advantageous in their simplification and cost saving. Further, the conventional hooks have a defect that those are unable to receive in plural suspending ring portions of the clamps because of the superposed condition of the ring portions in the receiving time which causes more coming-off chances.